


Take It Like A Man

by trixie_moon



Series: Nekoma 1.0 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Atsumu is Emmett, Bisexual Fujiwara Emiko, Bisexual Miya Atsumu, Emi is Elle, F/M, Gen, Mall trips are fun, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Shopping, Song Lyrics, Song: Take It Like A Man, mentions of the JVA, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Emi takes Atsumu to a department store before his first big interview with the JVA, and his future position as part of MSBY.
Relationships: Emitsu, Fujiwara Emiko/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Fujiwara Emiko, Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Nekoma 1.0 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890745
Kudos: 18
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Take It Like A Man

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Emiko!

“What is this place?” asked Atsumu, looking around in wonder and shock at his surroundings. Mannequins, stacks of clothes, perfumes, shoes. All of it reminded him of Emiko, his girlfriend. But he was sure he’d never been here before Emi smiled, taking her twenty-year-old boyfriend’s hand. He was adorably watching everything like a newborn puppy, “It’s called a department store,” she explained.

“It’s...It’s beautiful.”

“Shh.”

They started walking through the store, Emiko taking the lead from her boyfriend. “First a deep breath. Take it all in. Feel all those halogens warming your skin. See them pump in pure oxygen. See? They care.”

The workers throughout the store greeted him kindly, offering various products to Atsumu which he declined as politely as he could, still following Emi, hopelessly lost.

* * *

“Love?” offered one of the attendants, holding a red bottle that smelled faintly of roses and cherry blossoms. 

“Love?” asked Atsumu confusedly.

“Love. The new fragrance from Chanel,”

“Oh,” said Atsumu, blushing. “No thank you,”

* * *

He wanted to find Emi. He bumped into her not even a moment later, taking her and holding her against his much larger body. She giggled softly into his chest.

“I know you’re scared,” she said, holding his hand, “Nevertheless. Think of the people you want to impress,”

Atsumu’s hands were slick with sweat. “The Japanese Volleyball Association,” he whispered. He’d come to this store specifically for a new suit with Emi.

“Swallow your pride for me,”  _ Easier said than done, Emi. _ “Just nod yes and prepare. ‘Cause something’s in the air,”

Atsumu took a sniff. “I think it’s  _ Love _ ?”

“Exactly!” said Emi excitedly. “Here you’ll become what you’re supposed to be. You think you can’t but you can,” She turned around. “Think of the guy you want most to be. Here’s your chance to make it, so take it like a man,”

Atsumu just followed her. What did she want? He wasn’t sure. Why couldn’t they leave things they were? The suit, their relationship, everything!

_ Why can I never say no to her? _

Emi laid out a variety of dress shirts for Atsumu to choose from. “That I don’t like,” he said, pointing to the black silk dress shirt. “That’s kind of neat,” he said, holding up the maroon dress shirt.

“Guys who wear  _ that _ ,” he said, gagging at a gaudy-looking golden dress shirt. “Get beat up on my street,”

Still he’d come this far. He couldn’t retreat in his shell. He was Emi’s hands and she knew him well.  _ Oh, what the hell! _

He agreed with her. Here he’s become what he was supposed to be. He thought he couldn’t but Emi said, “Yes, you can,”

He thought of the guy he wanted most to be. This was his chance to make it on that V.League stage, so he had to take this like a man. 

* * *

Emi squealed at his choices, leading him straight to the dressing room and shoving him inside a cubicle. “God, I love shopping for guys!” 

“Okay, but this is strange,” said Atsumu.

“Watching them change right before my eyes,” she said, watching the door wistfully.

“Oi! Don’t watch me change!”

“I’m literally your fiancée! We do this all the time!”

“Emi!!”

“Fine…”

She smiled fondly, watching him striking a pose. She felt his confidence grow.  _ It’ll bloom like a rose.  _ She blushed when she saw him walk out, looking somehow even more handsome.

“It’s just clothes,” he said awkwardly, pulling off his shirt and vest. 

Emi snorted, helping him change outfits. “God I love shopping for men,”

“Okay, this is nice,” admitted Atsumu as Emi tied his black tie.

Emi loved this. She loved helping people find what clothes suit them best.  _ They walk in a two, they walk out a ten _ . 

“Em, is this the price?!” said Atsumu, holding up the tag that read ¥ _ 53,000 _

“Don’t worry, this is my treat,” she said, giving him a gentle kiss and leading him to the mirror. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet,”

“Woah,” they said, both shocked at the difference a simple suit made.

* * *

“I look like Kuroo,” Atsumu finally said.

“Yeah,” agreed Emi, blushing and thinking of her old crush. 

“But it’s just me,” he said, holding Emi’s hand. 

She gently squeezed it. “That’s the best part. The outside is new. But it reflects what’s already in you. Couldn’t change that if I wanted to,” and she smiled softly. “And I do not,”

“Thank you,” Atsumu smiled back at her.

“No. Thank  _ you _ . This is no gift, it’s payment in kind. You saw beyond that shy girl facade to my mind. Oh,” she rubbed her and said together excitedly. “We’ve got to buy this! What are you, blind?! You look hot!” She pulled out her phone, taking a picture for posterity to send to Daisuke and Osamu.  _ Is he not hot? _

The other two, thankfully, agreed.  _ He’s hot.  _

Here he became what he was supposed to be. He thought he couldn't but he could. He thought of the guy he wanted most to be.  _ Not quite the guy I’d have chosen to be _ . 

But when she was standing so close to him, he knew her plan was the best way in. “Here’s your chance to make it,” she said. 

“My chance to make it!”

“So take it like,”  _ So take it like? _

“A man!” she said, leading him out of the room. “A man!” he answered excitedly. “ A man! A man!”

“Yeah!” they said together, signing off on the purchase. And before he could do anything more, or blame it on the perfume, Atsumu kissed Emi right on the lips. “I took it like a man,” he whispered. She nodded, shocked and flattered.

“I love you,” she mumbled fondly. 

“I love you too.”

**End**


End file.
